Ghost Recon: Special Investigations Unit
by Ghost Snipe
Summary: The story picks up after the shooting at the airport in Russia. Scott Mitchell finds himself in charge of an elite group of Army Rangers, Marines Force Recon, and former Navy Seals who are to covertly investigate the shooting and find out why an American was involved before World War 3 breaks out.
1. GR Prologue

**Disclaimer**: This writer does not own Ghost Recon or Call of Duty; he only owns his own ideas and story line.

Prologue

"The massive body count here at Zakhaev International Airport from the shoot out which took place just a little more than two hours ago is high. We don't know what the numbers are at this time, but they are in the hundreds. Police have killed one of the terrorist and have found that he is an American. His name is being with-held at this time, but this does not look good for public relations between Russia and the US." When Scott Mitchell heard this from his radio he rolled out of his bed and sat up on the side. He tried to get his head around this; an American terrorist in a Russian airport? It made no sense at all, but he had seen all kinds of things that made no sense during his 20 years of service in the Corp.

He picked up the phone and dialed the base to speak to General Lansing, but Cpl. Wright told him that Lansing was out at the moment, but he wanted everyone in. So Scott hung up and headed for the head.

On the drive to the base he tried to think about the attack on the Russian airport and what this was going to do to the relations between Russia and America. Also he wondered what it was going to do to his investigation of General Shepherd. He knew Shepherd was dirty, but he hadn't been able to catch him with his hand in the till. He had gotten one of Scott's guys killed a few months back when he was supposed to be working with Shepherd in his so-called secret "Task Force 141." Yeah…secret, now that's a joke! It's so secret that it keeps popping up on everyone's radar. Bobby Hill was just an ordinary marine, he had no special training, but Scott had promised him a spot on the Force Recon Team when he was in for four years. Shepherd came along and offered Hill a spot on his Task Force and Hill took it thinking he was going to be doing great things. Yeah…he did great things…he was found at the bottom of a drainage ditch with his throat cut. It was then that Scott told Shepherd to stay away from the base. Scott received a reprimand in his file, but he felt that it was worth it. Since then Shepherd had steered clear of Camp Lejeune.

At any rate he hoped that he would not be sent off to investigate this because it would be a set back of his investigation. He slowed down as he came to the front gate. The guard snapped to attention and saluted, and Scott returned the Salute. He drove to his parking space cut the engine and got out of the car.


	2. GR Chapter 1 A New Investgation Team

**Disclaimer**: This writer does not own Ghost Recon or Call of Duty; he only owns his own ideas and story line.

Chapter 1

A New Investigation Team

Scott sat at his desk looking over the orders of the day when the phone rang. He picked it up "Mitchell!" It was Cpl Wright "Capt. Gen. Lansing wants to see you ASAP." Mitchell replied "I'll be right there!" and he hung up, got up from his desk and walked out of his office closing the door behind him. He saw Sgt Lancer coming towards him and he said "Captain, I have some updates on Gen…" Scott cut him off and said "Can you walk and talk?" Lancer said "Sure" Scott said "Come with me and go ahead." As they walked Lancer continued "As I was saying I got word that General Shepherd showed up at Fort Benning, Georgia this morning going into Colonel Sinclair's office and he had two men with him." Mitchell asked "Who were they?" Lanser replied "One of them may have been SAS Captain McTavish, but the other one isn't clear." Mitchell stopped walking, rolled his right hand up under his chin and covered his lips with his index finger in a thoughtful manner and said "So…your saying that the secret Task Force 141 was in Fort Benning this morning?" Lancer said "It looks like it sir."

Scott stood there for a few minutes thinking and said, "Well, I have to get to General Lansing's office, so why don't you come with me and tell him what you told me. Maybe he will allow me to continue my investigation into Shepherd." Lancer replied "Sir, you think he is going to take you off?" Mitchell looked at him and said "Haven't you heard about the airport shooting in Russia this morning, and how an American was involved?" Lancer said "Yes, I heard, but why would you be put on that investigation and taken off of this one?" "I'm not sure yet" replied Mitchell, "but I have an awful feeling that General Lansing is going to do just that."

They continued their walk until they walked into the building which housed the General's office. Scott walked up to Cpl Johnson's desk and greeted her and she said "Go on in, the General is expecting you." Mitchell and Lancer entered the room General Lansing was sitting behind his desk facing a man in a Naval uniform. Scott walked toward the desk and started to speak when the man turned to him; it was Seal Commander Casey Ryback. "Casey…huh…I heard you had retired!" Mitchell said with a surprised look on his face. General Lansing had a puzzled look on his face and said "Wait, you two know each other?" Casey said, in his smooth voice, "Yes sir, Scott and I came up through the Naval Academy together. We're old friends." "Good" Lansing said "Now we can lose the pleasantries." Ryback said "Who's this?" pointing to Lancer and Mitchell said "Oh…sorry, this is one of my investigators Sgt Lancer." The two shook hands and Ryback asked Lancer "Has Scott told you about the night he got so drunk that…" Mitchell interrupted "Now Casey…don't corrupt the minds of the children, he doesn't need to hear about that." Casey laughed and Lancer said "Sure I do" but Mitchell said "No you don't. Not one of my finest hours. Now let's get down to business. Ok?"

Mitchell and Lancer sat down and General Lansing started in: "Gentlemen the reason I called this little pow wow is because of the shooting at Zakhaev International Airport this morning. An American soldier PFC Joseph Allen was found dead at the scene. Now we don't know what he was doing there, but according to Commander Ryback Allen was part of Shepherd's secret Task Force 141. We are betting that Shepherd put Allen there, maybe to get close to a terrorist named Makarov. Now you said you thought that Commander Ryback was retired. Well he was, at least from the Seals, but he has spent the last several years working in Naval Intelligence. He is starting up a new team. I am transferring to you to his command. And he will be under my command. Any questions?

Mitchell raised his hand and said "Yes sir, a couple number one do I get to bring Sgt Lancer along with me, and number two what is the name of this new investigation team." Lansing pointed to Ryback who said "First absolutely, you pick only people you can trust. If you trust them, I trust them because I trust you. Secondly, the name is **Ghost Recon**. Unlike Shepherd's group, no one will know about our group. We will be ghosts while we do our investigations. We will be ghosts in everything we do. We will be operating in secret. This is why you will stay right where you are. I will be moving on to the base and we'll get together on a regular basis. Any questions?"

"Yes Sir" Sgt Lancer asked "Can you tell me what Captain Mitchell did when he got so drunk in the Academy?" Casey smiled and said "Well, I'll tell you what, that is something I'll have to do in secret because I have a feeling that if I do it openly I am going to have to fight Scott here and I taught him everything he knows and that isn't something I want to have to contend with." Mitchell scowled and said "Oh for crying out loud I peed on an MP okay! Satisfied?" Casey stifling his laugh said "Scott it wasn't that you peed on him, you walked up when he had his gun on you and you whipped it out and said 'Mine's bigger than yours' and you went up and down all over him. The poor guy didn't know what to do." Everyone laughed at that point.

After they settled down General Lansing said "We need to find out why Allen was in that group? We also need to see what his connection to Shepherd was." Mitchell broke in "Sir Sgt Lancer has some vital information for you. Go ahead Sargent." Lancer started "I have a friend on the base at Fort Benning, Georgia and he told me that General Shepherd and someone who looked like an SAS officer named McTavish went to see Colonel Sinclair this morning." "What's your friend's name?" asked Casey. Lancer said "It is Corporal Palmetto. He told me that he gave a message to a Lt. Kate Allen that she was wanted in Sinclair's office and he took her there, then he left. When I was talking to him on the phone he just happen to mention it to me. He thought it was really something having someone like General Shepherd on the base." Casey thought for a moment and said "You say the other one may have been an SAS officer named McTavish?" Lancer said "that's what he said." Casey said "Why would Soap get involved in a two-bit outfit like the 141? Was there anyone else?" "There was one more, but the Cpl didn't know who he was, he was a Sargent" Lancer replied. Casey said "That would probably be Gary Sanderson, he and Soap are inseparable. It makes me wonder if the SAS is doing an investigation on Shepherd." Lansing said "It seems like our boy is wanted by a lot of people." "It wouldn't surprise me with all the people he's let die with the losses of his missions. Yet he keeps getting richer" Casey replied.

Casey asked "Would this Kate Allen be the sniper from the 75th Rangers?" Lancer said "I'm not sure sir, all I know is what I have already told you." Scott said "Is Lt. Allen kin to the Joseph Allen who was part of the terrorist group in Russia?" Casey leaned over in his chair and squinted and said "Yeah, she's his sister, if she's who I'm thinking she is. And if she is she is the one they call 'Archangel.' She has used on gun throughout her 14 years of service: a L115A3 sniper rifle with the words permanently marked on the butt '_Who Hit John?_' and if it is her and she knows about her brother we have a serious problem especially if she is on Shepherd's team. And I can't see any other reason for Shepherd being there."

General Lansing said "Let me call out there and see if she is still on the base. She was supposed to have shipped out with her company to Afghanistan this morning." He went through the rolodex, and Lancer said "Sir, I could set your computer up to where you wouldn't have…" Lansing looked up with piercing eyes and said "You get any ways near my computer, and you will be eating with your toes, you understand?" Lancer nodded, and Lansing said "Good." Casey said "Some of us don't care too much for all the newfangled things, but the General here likes the Stone Age." Lancer was glad that Ryback had said that and not him. Ryback could get away with this, but he couldn't.

Lansing picked up the phone and dialed it and waited for a few seconds and said "hello Molly, how are you this morning? And the family? Good. Oh we're good. Good. Listen I called because I noticed that the name of that American who was part of the terrorist group was released and he was Joe Allen PFC. He was one of you guys wasn't he? Yeah. Now he has a sister, a 1st Lt. named Kate. Is she there or has she already gone to Afghan? O really, well I wonder why she did that? Well that's strange? Well…I was just wondering I was wondering if I needed to send anyone to look at the crime scene. Oh, I see. Well, Ok, I will have my people do their regular investigations. Good to talk to you Molly. Give my love to Charlie and the kids. Bye."

Lansing sat up in his chair and said "Kate Allen took her gear and left with General Shepherd, McTavish and Sanderson. They left the base about two hours ago. Casey, it looks like you have your work cut out for you. **Ghost Recon** is a go."


	3. GR Chapter 2 Choosing The Team

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Ghost Recon, Call of Duty, Splinter Cell, or either of the Under Siege Movies; he only owns his own ideas and story line.

Chapter 2

Choosing The Team

It was like a loud buzzing in his ears, he reached over to push the snooze button but he inadvertently knocked the clock/radio off onto the floor. He heard something that sounded like either glass or plastic breaking "Great" he thought "another radio in the trash."

Scott leaned over the side of the bed and picked up the clock which had stopped buzzing, but it seemed intact, so what broke? He put his hand back down on the floor and felt a slight twinge as he moved it. He immediately brought his hand back up, swearing under his breath, and saw that it had blood coming out of a cut. Now he knew what broke, the glass of water that he had on his night stand the night before he went to bed. He must have knocked it off when he knocked the clock off. He got out on the other side of the bed and went to the head to wash the cut out and fix it. He put alcohol on it, man did that sting! Then he put iodine on it, which wasn't much better, and he thought "why can't they make things that don't sting so much that still do the job? Oh, well, don't want to cry too much otherwise that kid from the 58 might show up with his Flintstone band aids again. Wouldn't want that now would we? Cocky little jerk! What was his name again? Oh yeah Benson! His daddy was a BT in the Navy, during Nam; you know the kind with a sick mind. Like father like son!" Scott smiled as he thought about his days in Afghanistan. He finally got the bleeding stopped, put Neosporin it on and a liquid bandage and went back to the bedroom to clean up the mess.

At 0630 Scott pulled up in front of his office when he saw Sgt Lancer coming towards him. He got a knot in his stomach, so he said "Is it good news or bad news?" Lancer chuckled and said, "Whatever do you mean sir?" "Well" Scott replied "here lately every time I see you I get bad news, so what do you have for me today?" Lancer started around to the other side of Scott's 65 Mustang, opened the door and got in and said "General Lansing wants us in his office NOW!" with a smile on his face. "Nooot good" said Scott as he backed out of the drive and headed towards the General's office.

As they pulled in front of the building for the General's office Lancer got out without saying a word and went in. Scott started in when Casey came up and put his hand on Scott's left elbow and said "Man, it's good to see you again Scott, but the last I heard you had transferred into the Army, and were in the Rangers. So what's up with you?" Scott breathed a deep breath and said "A couple of years ago they asked me to come back and help them with their 'Force Recon Division.'" "Well, it's all good ya know?" Casey smiled as he replied, "We're all trying to get to the same place, just doing it differently." Scott smiled as he thought of what Casey said, he had known Casey for many years and he knew him to be a loyal and patriotic American.

When they got into General Lansing's office a man in a Navy Uniform was sitting across the desk from the General. The man rose up and the General said "Gentlemen, this is Lt. Commander Sam Fisher; we have talked the NSA into letting him join our little group. Now don't tell me you know him Scott!" Scott chuckled and said "Only by reputation sir, only by reputation." But Casey smiled and said "I know him" extended his hand and said "How are Jimbo?" The two shook hands and made small talk for a couple of minutes.

Lansing said "Ok, enough of the pleasantries, we have work to do. Scott do you think you can make contact with Allen's sister and see if she will work with us?" Scott thought for a moment, and then said "Well, I would like to wait until we get more information on her brother before I make contact with her, but I do think when the time is right that she would be a good asset."

"All right" Lansing replied "let's talk about the team. Casey will report to me, Scott will report to him. Sam will report to Scott and all others will report to Sam." Lansing said "We'll need a computer person" and Scott said "Lancer is good on the computer sir," Sam broke in "I can bring a couple of logistic guys in from the NSA." "Fine" General Lansing said, "now let's get things rolling. We need to find out where Allen's body is being kept as well as his firearm. We will also need any video that may have been made at the airport. So let's get hopping people, it isn't going to get done with us standing here talking. Get the people you need, get the equipment you need, and let's get this done so we can stop World War III."

Lansing said "Scott, you need to bring your office to this building and bring Cpl. Wright with you." "Yes sir" Mitchell replied "what about my position in Force Recon?" Gen. Lansing said "I have already taken care of that. They don't know where are going, they just know that you are going on special assignment here on the base." Scott said "Very well Sir!" and turned and walked out of the office and headed toward the building door.

Bright and early the next day Scott sat at his desk in his new office, it wasn't as big as his other office and his aide had her desk about 30 feet down the hall in the foyer in the same area as the General's aide. He was used to having Cpl Wright close so he could call her in and speak to her quietly if he needed to, but that wasn't going to happen now. There was a hanger on the back side of this office building that they could store vehicles and ammo or anything else that they might want to use. Casey walked in with some uniforms in his arms, and said "Here is what we will be wearing when we are in the office. We will have Marine guards at every entrance so that no one comes in without our authority." Scott then replied "Nothing like Marine guards to make things inconspicuous." Casey smiled, but he knew what Scott meant; there was going to be suspicion at the secrecy of just this one building especially since it was locked down under 24 hour Marine guard, but with General Lansing being the base Commander maybe they won't take it any more than just beefed up security for him.

Scott looked at the patch on his shirt, it had a skull with fire coming off of the top, and around the top it said "Ghost Recon Division" while around the bottom it said "Camp Lejeune, Jacksonville, NC. He said "Looks good to me." "Yeah" chuckled Casey, "just don't forget to take it off before you leave because we want to be silent about this. Gotta go, see ya." "Yeah" Scott replied, and he took off his top and put his name plate, rank insignia and other things that needed to be on it and put it on. He picked up the folder and started towards the conference room for the first meeting of the day where most everyone was already waiting.

"Good Morning Scott" General Lansing snidely said "glad you could join us." He saw a man and a woman sitting beside the General's desk. Casey identified them as Logistic Officers that he had recruited from the NSA. Jim Tarrington and Jennifer Henderson had been with the NSA for five years each and had worked with Ryback, and Casey highly recommended them.

Scott asked "Where are we in the airport thing? I am only asking because I don't think that the Allen girl is going to wait too long before she finds out that Shepherd is the reason her brother is dead, and when she does; with her rep as a shooter-she'll kill him with one shot." Sgt. Lancer spoke up "They have made a make-shift mortuary in Hanger 3, and they are holding Joe Allen's body and his weapon in the back." Casey asked "How is security?" Lancer replied "Heavier than usual, but it is still doable. If you will look at the screen you will see a schematic of the hanger, and I have marked where the guards are likely to be, but we need to NSA satellite to make sure. I just don't know how to get it." Jennifer smiled and said "Leave that to me," and Casey grinned and said "Oh boy poor Rodney…." Jennifer picked up the phone and punched in the numbers and then she said "Hi Rodney, it's Jen, Yeah, that's right-from Logistics! Listen sweetheart" and you could hear Ryback struggling to stifle his laugh; Jennifer turned towards him and gave a look like "I'll burn you to the ground if you mess this up." Then she continued "Listen sweetie, you know that shooting in Russia the other day? Yeah, that one! Well, the thing is that they are putting the bodies in hanger 3, and the General wants an infrared scan of that hanger. Do you think you could do that and have it delivered to my desk sweetie? K, thanks babe, I promise you I'll make it worth your while. Bye." She hung up and Casey and Scott started laughing, and General Lansing said "The General?" and Jennifer said "Well, you are a General aren't you?"

Scott looked at Casey and said "Man if he is as good as she is Ghost Recon is going to do good." Casey just smiled his easy smile.


End file.
